


The Royal Treatment

by WestOrEast



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Glory Hole, No Incest, Vaginal Sex, glory wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Both Elsa and Anna know how they like to get treated. How they like to get treated all night long. And they have the power to make everything happen in just the right way.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

  
Anna sighed. It was a warm summer night in Arendelle, which she would enjoy a lot more if she wasn’t wrapped up in a thick, hooded cloak that hid every inch of her skin except if someone right in front of her looked at her. But it was needed, and Anna wouldn’t be wearing it for long. And at least she wasn’t the only one suffering!  
  
Anna couldn’t actually see her sister with how far forward her hood was tugged. But she managed to find Elsa’s hand and squeeze it. And she got an answering squeeze right back.  
  
The Queen and Princess of Arendelle were ghosting through the city streets, not pausing to talk to anyone. And Anna was pretty certain that nobody had recognized them, either. Which was good. There was a time for being recognized as royalty, and a time for being nothing more than shapes. A very closely related thought made Anna shiver and sent her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
The two young women turned into an alley, and Anna felt her heart beat that much faster, and a tingle of excitement run through her. And from how hard Elsa’s hand was squeezing down on hers, Anna knew that her sister was feeling the exact same excitement.  
  
The door they were heading to was small and dingy and not something royalty would normally pass through. Which just made it all the better for the two sisters. Anna turned her head around to make sure that nobody was looking at them. And then they stepped inside, into a very small room with a very strong smell.  
  
Both Anna and Elsa pulled their hoods back, grinning at each other with a mix of guilt and excitement. Anna locked the door, and looked around the room.  
  
Nothing had changed since the last time they were here. It was still small, and still nicely apportioned, with smooth wooden floor, nicely painted walls and everything just the way it should be. Especially with the two padded holes in the far wall, the circular openings about two feet in diameter and with a ledge that stuck out, perfect for resting on. The doors built into them were closed right now, but Anna’s heart beat faster at the thought of them opening.  
  
The two sisters undid their cloaks, hanging them on pegs. Anna took a gulp from the mulled wine that sat out, waiting for them, and looked at her sister. Elsa had spots of red on her cheeks, and Anna knew she did as well.  
  
“Oh, Elsa,” Anna cooed, rubbing her legs together underneath her dress, “oh, I can’t wait.”  
  
“Neither can I,” Elsa said, her voice choked with lust. She strode across to a wall and rapped on it, before pulling the peephole open. There was a muffled question on the far side. “Yes, we’re here,” she said, lowering her voice.  
  
As she rammed the privacy bar back shut, Anna was already undressing. She pulled up her dress, hiking it upwards until she was showing off all of her lower body. Then she grabbed her panties and slowly slid them down her legs, shivering as she did so. She was so turned on, and her panties were so damp. They had been damp all day long, really, as she thought about what she was going to be doing tonight.  
  
“Come on, Elsa,” Anna said quietly. “You keep on wasting time, and I’m going to be the only one who gets- oh.”  
  
Anna rolled her arms and sighed as Elsa smirked, and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the pale blue dress she was wearing shattered around her, the ice magic that had made it vanishing into the air. And if Elsa had been wearing anything underneath that dress, it had vanished along with the actual dress. The only thing _Elsa_ still had on were a pair of high heels that Anna knew she’d twist an ankle in if she tried to wear. Then, showing off even more, Elsa snapped her fingers again and the dress reformed.  
  
The top half of it did, at least. As near as Anna could tell, it was just like the dress Elsa had been wearing. It just stopped right above her belly button, leaving the rest of the Queen of Arendelle’s body completely exposed.  
  
“You look pretty like that, Anna,” Elsa said, leaning in and giving her sister a quick kiss on the cheek. “Very pretty.”  
  
“So do you,” Anna said, glancing down at her sister’s crotch. Elsa was obviously just as turned on as Anna was. Her thighs _gleamed_ with arousal, the lanterns of the room shining on the fluid dripping down her skin. “Are you ready?”  
  
The doors on the far side of the holes fell open, and light and the hum of at least a dozen voices came through. Anna took a deep breath, feeling her arousal spiking inside of her. Oh, she needed this. She needed this so _badly_. Her legs rubbed together, and she ran her hands up and down her body, feeling the tingles that coursed through her.  
  
Elsa was doing much the same, licking her lips, her pale body flushed with blood as she started towards the far wall. She sat down on the ledge that stuck out of her hole, as Anna did the same. The two sisters smiled at each other and grabbed on to each other’s hands.  
  
There was no dignified way to get into these holes from the way Elsa and Anna were entering. But they managed it, wiggling their butts and inching backwards as they pushed their lower bodies through the holes, resting their stomachs on the padded ledge that pushed out into the room their upper bodies were in. And the lust that was surging through the two of them was enough of an incentive to discard royal dignity and focus on getting their naked lower halves into the main room of the club.  
  
The conversation in the club’s main room broke into a cheer as the naked bodies of two beautiful girls appeared. Anna was panting for breath, her heart beating in her chest as she listened to the host of the club reminding everyone of the rules. No pushing or shoving, everyone would get their turn. No breaking into the back room, and no pulling the anonymous women out into the club proper. All of the usual rules.  
  
As Anna’s feet brushed against the ground and the wall, she felt the magical restraints Elsa had paid a _lot_ of money for snapping into place around her ankles. She was stuck there. Completely and utterly stuck, without a prayer of getting out on her own. With her royal body bared in front of however many men were on the other side of the wall. With no way for her to do anything to stop them from doing whatever she wanted to them. And her dear, beloved sister was in exactly the same situation.  
  
Anna was so _wet_. She was so wet, and she needed some satisfaction right _now_. She was dripping with arousal, the liquid leaking out of her pussy and running down her thighs and dripping onto the floor.  
  
Anna looked up, right into her own reflection. Such a big mirror cost a lot. Elsa had discreetly poured a lot of money into this club. But every penny was worth it. Like with this mirror. Being able to see her own reflection, every single little detail, was so _hot_. So, so hot.   
  
And Anna could see Elsa as well, even if for some reason she didn’t want to turn her head. She could see every twitch and tremor that ran across her older sister’s features. The thought made Anna leak a bit more.  
  
How long was it going to take before the men in the club started fucking the two of them? Anna was turned on beyond belief, and she _needed_ a cock inside of her. Fingers weren’t going to cut it, not even remotely. The only thing that was going to give Anna and Elsa what they needed was a big, thick, hard cock plunging deep inside of their holes, fucking them and making them both moan and scream and cum. And then another one. And another. More and more cocks, using them over and over again without end. That was what both sisters needed.  
  
Anna felt Elsa grab her hand. She looked over at her sister as she returned the squeeze. Elsa winked at her and gave her a big smile.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Elsa said in a low, soft voice that didn’t have a hope of carrying through the walls. “We’ll both be getting what we need soon enough.”  
  
Anna nodded and closed her eyes. Patience. She just needed a little bit of patience.  
  
And then she was rewarded for her waiting. Anna gasped as a pair of hands grabbed onto her naked hips. She had no idea what the man touching her looked like. Rich, poor, absolutely none of it. But he was still touching the princess of Arendelle, groping her and squeezing her ass. And it felt so good.  
  
“Yes,” Anna softly moaned, feeling the hands digging into her rear, squeezing her butt and groping her thighs. “Yes, please, come on.” She shivered, her stiff nipples digging into the forest green dress she was still wearing. “Fuck me. Fuck me, I need you inside of me so badly, come on, fill me up, use me, please.”  
  
Anna was speaking too quietly for anyone on the far side of the wall to hear. But not too quietly for Elsa to hear. Her sister glanced at her. Elsa had a bit more self-control than Anna did, and was only _mouthing_ similar words to Elsa, instead of actually begging for cock like her sister was.  
  
Anna didn’t care about that. They were sisters, after all. And they had both been to this club many times before. They both knew how _amazing_ it was to take cock, to get stuffed with dick and then covered with cum. That Anna was begging for it wasn’t even remotely a surprise.  
  
Elsa was twitching and shivering a bit. Anna was sure that her older sister was getting groped just like she was, her royal body getting felt up by someone in the club. Someone who didn’t even know that he was getting to touch and fuck royalty, and who probably thought that Elsa was just some poor commoner who was desperate to debase herself like this for a few coins.  
  
Let him think that. Let the entire club think and say anything they wanted to about Elsa and Anna. So long as the sisters got _fucked_, that was all that mattered. And Anna needed to be fucked so, so badly.  
  
And then, finally, it happened. Anna felt something hot and hard and round brushing against her upturned ass. She moaned, barely able to keep her voice quiet enough to not be heard on the other side as the dick brushed against her butt and thighs. Her pussy was twitching, aroused enough that her lower lips had opened up, revealing her wet, hot, needy tunnel. She needed it filled up right _now_. What was taking so long?  
  
Anna rocked back as much as she could against the dick pressing against her. Her hand squeezed down on Elsa’s, and her face was screwed up in a mask of agony. Why wasn’t she getting fucked yet? Wasn’t it obvious that Anna needed cock inside of her? That the only way she could be happy tonight was if the complete and utter stranger behind her started using her like the whore she was pretending to be?  
  
“Oooohhhhh!”  
  
And now Elsa was getting fucked. The queen of Arendelle had slapped a hand over her mouth, and her eyes were still rolling backwards in her head as she jolted forward. Anna’s mouth was dry and she stared at her sister with envy as Elsa obviously got to feel a thick cock filling her up and stretching her out. While Anna was still empty, still just getting groped. It was so unfair!  
  
Just as that thought entered Anna’s mind, a cock entered her as well. Anna moaned, sagging forward, her entire body tensing up and then going limp as she felt herself getting filled. The man behind her was pushing deeper and deeper inside of her, not stopping until her entire pussy was stuffed in a single, long stroke.  
  
It felt so _good_. Anna felt her heart thudding inside of her chest, trying to break out from between her ribs as she felt her inner walls get spread apart by the cock she was taking. And now she could keep on getting fucked, keep on getting to feel this shaft moving in and out of her. Yes, that would be just what she needed, to keep on getting used and used and used.  
  
Anna’s legs twitched in her shackles, trying to kick out over how good she was feeling. But she couldn’t manage it. She was stuck where she was, and there was no getting out for her. And Anna couldn’t even begin to feel anything but pure pleasure as she got filled with a stranger’s dick.  
  
The man was thrusting in and out of her, pulling back before sliding back in. It felt wonderful, and Anna twitched around, feeling her tight walls squeezing down around the cock. And not able to slow it down even a little bit as the man kept on moving back and forth, Anna’s pussy much too wet to have a hope of slowing him down.  
  
Anna glanced over at Elsa. Elsa was smiling widely, obviously having the time of her life as she got fucked. Anna was happy for her. Ruling was _such_ a stressful job, and it was so good to see that Elsa could find some free time, some time to really relax and unwind. And what better way to unwind than to be used by a huge crowd of strangers, who didn’t even realize that they were fucking the queen of Arendelle and her sister?  
  
“More,” Anna whispered, closing her eyes as she felt the shaft sliding back and forth inside of her. “Fuck me even more.”  
  
And the unseen man behind her did so. He hadn’t heard her, hadn’t known that Anna had said anything. He just knew that there was a wet, ready hole in front of him, and that he was still horny. So he was going to fuck Anna, fill her up with semen, and forget about her. And that was quite possibly the hottest thing Anna had thought about all day.  
  
Anna looked up at her reflection. And she saw the face of an absolute _whore_. Her royal features were distended in a parody of lust, the sheer, slutty thrill Anna was getting out of this written across her features. Anna’s face was split in a wide smile, and her eyes were dancing in delight as she was thrust into time and time again. Her cheeks were red, and the mirror was close enough for Anna to see the sweat dripping off of her brow.  
  
Anna felt so, so good. She had needed a cock inside of her so badly. And now she was getting one. The _first_ one. Because there were going to be a lot more inside of her before the night was over. A ton more. Anna and Elsa were going to get used and fucked and defiled and they were going to enjoy every single minute of it.  
  
“Yes,” Anna said quietly, as Elsa said pretty much the same thing. Their words wrapped over each other as they quietly begged the unseen men behind them to keep on fucking them. “Harder, I can take more, give it to me harder.”  
  
The man behind Anna couldn’t have heard her. But he was still fucking her harder. Anna’s hands tightened down around anything she could hold onto as she got fucked, her body jolting forward as the man slammed into her. It felt so good, and she was so horny, and she wanted to cum so, so badly.  
  
Anna could feel her orgasm rising up inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface. Any minute now, she was going to cum. She was going to have her first orgasm of the night, and it was going to feel so _wonderful_. Anna couldn’t wait. She needed it, she needed it now.  
  
The hand that wasn’t holding onto Elsa’s own hand came up and started playing with Anna’s boobs. She dug her hand into her tit, feeling her stiff nipple pressing against her palm. And it felt so good. Anna massaged her boobs, feeling the pleasure surging through her. It was mostly down in her pussy, a tight, _tight_ little knot of sensation that was steadily growing larger and larger.  
  
The man behind her was doing a lot to make Anna’s orgasm come faster. He was pushing himself so deep inside of Anna, making her feel so _wonderful_ as she got stuffed with cock. Any minute now, and she was going to cum as she got fucked from behind by an unseen stranger. And Anna wanted that orgasm, wanted it right _now_.  
  
And then Anna came. She moaned, her body sagging forward, her muscles going limp as she felt the wonderful, amazing wave of pleasure washing through her like a tsunami. She squeezed down around the man inside of her, clenching down so _tightly_ she was amazed that the man could still keep on fucking her. She loved the sensation, the orgasm so much more potent than anything she ever got when she was touching herself.  
  
The man kept on fucking Anna straight through her orgasm. He still kept on pushing in and out of Anna, over and over again, his thick cock forcing her wet, spasming walls apart as he fucked her. Anna wasn’t even sure if the man knew that she was cumming. And if he did know, if he would care.  
  
Anna had no idea of the answers to those questions, and knew that she would never get them, either. Even if she ever met this man again, neither of them would know it. So why bother thinking about such things? Instead, Anna should focus on what was important. Like how she was still getting fucked, how the man’s cock was still sliding into her.  
  
And how he was still groping her. His hands were all over Anna’s lower body, patting her thighs and groping her butt and squeezing her hips as he fucked her. It felt _great_, and Anna rocked back and forth against the man inside of her, wanting even _more_. To be touched more and more, to never let herself get emptied out, to always have a cock inside of her. What could possibly be better than that?  
  
Absolutely nothing. Nothing at all in the entire world. Well, maybe one thing could make it better. That it was being shared with her sister.  
  
Anna looked over at Elsa. Elsa looked just as happy as Anna did, her mouth hanging open and her lips pulled up in a big, happy, near-brainless smile. From how tightly Elsa was squeezing down on Anna’s hand, Anna knew that Elsa was either cumming or had just cum as well.  
  
Anna was happy for her sister. Orgasms were _great_. And orgasms you could share with your sister were even better. They were _so_ much better.  
  
The man behind Anna was still fucking her. Anna wondered how long he could last. After all, Anna had a _very_ good pussy. One that was well-trained from so many visits to this club. She knew just how to make both herself and whoever was fucking her feel _great_. And she was using all of her tricks on this guy. After all, she was still fresh and full of energy, so why _not_ make this man feel wonderful?  
  
Feel so wonderful that he would cum, too. That was the important part. Anna wanted to feel a thick load of hot semen. She didn’t care where it was. Shot deep inside of her pussy, making the warmth filling her up be even _more_ pronounced, having it land on her ass or her thighs, and feeling the semen sticking to her and running down her skin, anything was good for Anna. Just so long as she got to feel the semen landing on her.  
  
“Anna,” Elsa whispered, her voice filled with happiness and lust.  
  
Anna turned to look at Elsa. Elsa didn’t look like a queen anymore. She looked like a horny, needy slut, who wasn’t going to be satisfied by only being fucked once. Anna knew exactly how her older sister felt.  
  
“I love this, Anna,” Elsa said, her voice hitching a bit as her body was pushed forward. “I love this so much.” She closed her eyes and shivered, before turning her head to look straight at Anna. “Isn’t getting fucked the best thing in the world?”  
  
“Yes,” Anna said, agreeing wholeheartedly. Was there anything better than letting her body get used by complete strangers who didn’t even know who they were fucking? She didn’t think so. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would _be_. “Thank you, Elsa,” Anna said, lifting up her sister’s hand to plant a kiss on the back of it. “Thank you so much for this.” She gave Elsa a big, bright smile, that was thoroughly transfused with arousal. “You’re the best big sister in the world.”  
  
“I’ll remind you of that the next time there’s only one piece of cake left,” Elsa said with a chuckle. Then she cut herself off, face twisting before smoothing out into a truly blissful expression. “Oh yesssss.”  
  
Anna didn’t need to ask to know what had just happened. She hoped her sister was enjoying her creampie. Anna knew she was going to when she finally got lucky enough to have some semen shot into her.  
  
Which should be any second now. The man behind her was thrusting into her faster and faster, and getting pretty rough too as he groped Anna. He had to be right on the edge of an orgasm. Anna herself was still a long way from cumming, but so what? Even though having this man cum inside of her wouldn’t be enough to make her cum, there would be more men. Oh, there would be _so_ many more men, all of them using either her or Elsa or both.  
  
Anna panted as she squeezed down around the man inside of her, getting as tight as she could to make him feel as good as _he_ could. And she did a pretty good job of it, too. She thought she could hear a grunt from the other side of the wall.  
  
And then he was cumming inside of her. Anna gasped and twitched, feeling her sensitive inner walls getting covered with semen. It felt good. It felt really, really good, that hot cum splashing around inside of her, covering every single bit of her insides. Anna loved it. She really, really loved it and felt the arousal shoot up to new heights inside of her as the semen made her feel so _good_.  
  
Anna’s breath came in short, sharp pants as she felt the man slide out of her. Pretty much as soon as he was done cumming inside of her, he pulled out. Which was only fair to everyone else who wanted a turn with one of the anonymous sluts who’s lewd body was sticking out, free for use.  
  
Anna shook her hips back and forth a bit, trying to tempt whoever was watching to come on in and take her. She was still super horny, and was looking forward to whoever was about to fuck her. And however they were about to fuck her. Pussy or ass, Anna didn’t care. Either one felt _great_.  
  
It only took a few seconds after the first man of the night left for Anna to feel a second pair of hands on her. He wasn’t nearly as gentle as the first man had been, and _he_ hadn’t exactly treated Anna like some delicate flower. He really dug into Anna’s ass.  
  
Heh, he was lucky to have gotten Anna if he was interested in butts. Anna was quite willing to admit that she had a far superior ass to her sister. It was much larger and much firmer. Although, sad to say, Elsa’s boobs were better and the fashion of the court payed a bit more attention to a woman’s chest than it did to her rear.  
  
Still, the important thing was that he was really going to town on Anna’s butt. Kneading and squeezing and- oh! Slapping it. Again and again.  
  
Anna bit her lip as a smile spread across her face. Oh, if only he knew who he was spanking. That the beloved princess of Arendelle was getting her ass paddled like some naughty kid. And that she was _enjoying_ it.  
  
Anna could feel the arousal running out of her pussy as she was spanked. As she was _used_ as a tool for a guy to work his aggressions out on or just for fun. Whatever the reason, his hand was falling on Anna’s butt over and over again, his palm making her rear shake. It felt great, and Anna rocked back and forth, feeling the arousal growing and growing inside of her even as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes as she was spanked.  
  
“Getting hit again, huh?” Elsa asked, her voice quiet and breathy. “You’re such a twisted girl, Anna.”  
  
“That’s right,” Anna replied. She was _trying_ to be mocking, but she was feeling much too good for that to matter right now. “I’m the one who gave that man all the money he needed to build this club. You’re just an, ah, ha, ah, just an innocent bystander!”  
  
And that was as many words as Anna was able to get out. She slumped forward, her ass stinging as she kept on getting spanked. The pain was so _intense_. And behind the heat of the spanking, Anna could feel the pleasure filling in after it, filling her _up_. Oh, Anna was going to be so tender after this. She would have to ask Elsa to use her magic to numb the pain a bit. But it would be worth it. It would be _so_ worth it. Anna was getting to live out the dream of being a slut, and _anything_ was worth getting to feel like she was right now.  
  
The man still wasn’t fucking her. His cock was sliding back and forth against her thighs, but it wasn’t actually going inside of her. Anna hoped that he would start fucking her soon. As good as she felt, Anna still wanted an actual cock inside of her. Deep inside of her, making her twist and writhe and moan and generally be such a _slut_.  
  
Just like Elsa was being. Anna glanced over at her sister. Elsa looked so happy, and still looked a bit like royalty. At least from this angle. Well, if you didn’t look at her face. But Anna _was_, and she didn’t see the ruler of Arendelle. She saw someone who was just as horny and happy as Anna was herself.  
  
“I love this,” Elsa whispered, smiling at Anna. “And I love you, Anna.”  
  
“I love you too,” Anna said. “How many guys are you on?”  
  
“Still only my second,” Elsa said. “Fucking me in the pussy again.” She smiled. “Do you ever wonder what would happen if the maiden’s tea fails, and the two of us are left with bastards growing in our belly?” She shivered. “It would be such a _disgrace_.”  
  
Anna giggled. That wasn’t the first time Elsa had talked about being pregnant. About being _bred_. When she finally ended up marrying, Anna was certain that the royal succession would become _very_ secure, _very_ quickly.  
  
“With how much attention this guy is paying to my ass,” Anna said, “I don’t think I’ll be getting pregnant from that.” She frowned a bit. “If he ever gets around to sticking it inside of me.”  
  
Anna had complained too soon. Even as the words left her lips, she felt the man stop spanking her butt. And then she felt his cock resting against her ass. Anna moaned. Yes. Yes, she wanted this, she wanted it so badly. Fill her up, stuff her with cock, come on, come on, come on, what was he waiting for?  
And then he did it. Anna’s head hung down as she felt the unseen, unknown man fucking her ass. It was even tighter than her pussy was, and just as hot, though not as wet. Anna had never heard a single complaint about it. Or a single compliment or _anything_, really. And she didn’t need to. The load of semen she got was enough proof that someone had loved using her body to satisfy himself.  
  
And this man was using her body quite a bit. His dick felt _huge_ inside of Anna’s ass, though they always did, regardless of how big they actually were. He thrust back and forth, driving himself deeper into Anna’s rear with every thrust. It felt good and Anna found her finger clenching into fists as she was jolted forward. Her forest green dress rubbed against the padded ledge she was resting on as she was fucked in the rear. She could even feel her nipples pressing against the padding, sticking right out through her dress.  
  
And he was still fucking her rear. Anna moaned, feeling herself forced open, her inner walls pried apart, unable to resist in front of the relentless thrusting of the man. She gasped, feeling the air burning in her lungs. And she wanted more. She wanted so much more. After all, Anna had only cum once so far. That obviously wasn’t nearly enough.  
  
“Fuck my ass,” Anna whispered, the filthy language easily falling from her lips. “Fuck my bitch ass, screw me, make me yours, make sure that I can never be satisfied by any cock but yours.”  
  
Anna heard a giggle and glanced at her sister. Elsa was holding a hand in front of her lips and was looking far more like a member of royalty than Anna was at the moment.  
  
“I do hope that you don’t share those sentiments during the next council meeting,” Elsa whispered, her tone mischievous, amused and a bit forced as if there was something distracting her. The same something that was making her body rock forward with every thrust, perhaps.  
  
Anna shook her head, dismissing her sister as she tried not to moan so loudly that everyone in the club could hear the sounds she was making. She had no idea how many people were actually in the club, or how socially important they all were. Maybe they were commoners, who only saw the princess at festivals and on the balcony. Or maybe they were nobility, and could recognize Anna’s voice, even when it was so distorted by lust. There was no way of knowing for sure.  
  
So Anna would just have to stay as silent and as careful as she could while her ass was getting _reamed_ by an unseen man. And that was surprisingly hard to do.  
  
But she managed, barely. Sure, Anna was trembling, and would have fallen flat on her face if it wasn’t for the ledge she was resting on. And being able to walk back up to the castle was going to be a challenge with how wobbly Anna’s legs were feeling, even though they weren’t doing _anything, _since they were locked into place against the wall. And it was all_ worth it_.  
  
Anna loved how she was feeling. The sheer physical joy of this, of having her body get used by stranger men over and over again. The knowledge that it was still (probably) a secret, that nobody knew that the queen and the princess were acting like this. And that she was getting to spend time with her sister. That was _really_ great. Anna loved all of it.  
  
And so Anna closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of the man behind her using her. And he was using so _hard_, slamming his hips into her butt, forcing her apart. And he would only be the first. Anna knew that there were more men coming. And that some of them would have even bigger cocks than this man, and treat her even more roughly.  
  
Her and Elsa both. The two of them were going to be such _sluts_ by the time this was over. No, that wasn’t true. They were already sluts, but by the time the sun rose, they were going to be cum-covered sluts. And then they were going to keep going until the morning was well on its way. Men were going to keep on coming here and they were going to keep on fucking the sisters. And Anna _loved_ that idea.  
  
Anna could feel the cock inside of her ass spearing deep inside of her. And there was the smack of flesh slapping against flesh as the man behind her pushed against her, his legs and waist slamming against her. It felt _good_, it felt _really_ good, and Anna had to bit her lip to muffle her moan. And her eyes still rolled up in the back of her head as she felt her orgasm spurred onwards, rising up and up as she got used by an unseen stranger.  
  
Anna was going to cum solely because of her getting fucked in the ass. Her pussy wasn’t getting a bit of stimulation, and it wasn’t going to either. And Anna was still going to cum. She was going to cum from her ass, she was going to cum like a slut and it was going to feel so _good_ when she did cum.  
  
“Come on,” Anna whispered, keeping her eyes open and staring at her reflection, seeing the wanton whore in the mirror as she got used and fucked. “Come on, you whore. Cum from getting treated like this. Cum so, _so_ hard.”  
  
And then Anna came. And it felt wonderful.   
  
There was a slight difference in how it felt to cum from getting fucked in the ass as opposed to getting her pussy stimulated. Anna was never sure how to describe it, and when she was cumming, thinking of the words needed was impossible. All she could do was shiver and shake as she felt the pleasure rushing through her body, making her buck back and forth as the orgasm cracked like a whip inside of her.  
  
“Yes,” Anna whimpered, feeling Elsa squeezing her slack hand. “Yes, it’s good. It’s so good. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”  
  
Anna could feel arousal leaking out of her untouched pussy, carrying a bit of semen with it. Her folds were squeezing down around nothing and it all felt so _good_. Anna couldn’t believe that it was possible for her to feel this good. How could the world allow such a wonderful feeling to fill her up like this?  
  
Taking a deep, deep breath, Anna shivered. Wow, that had been a _great_ orgasm. And she hoped she would be getting a lot more. After all, the man’s cock on her ass still felt really good. And there would be the cocks after that one, too. And Anna would feel so good from them as well. Anna would keep on feeling _great_, and she’d be next to Elsa who would be feeling great as well and how could things get better than this?  
  
Well, obviously, Anna could get more cum on her. And in her. There was the load of semen that had already mostly leaked out of her pussy, and that was it. Anna needed a _lot_ more cum than that. Elsa needed a lot more as well. The two royal sisters needed enough semen on them that it was leaking out of their holes, plastered onto their rears, and caked on their thighs.  
  
Anna wondered what she looked like in this situation. Obviously she had never seen herself. And she had only seen Elsa once, when her older sister had been demonstrating what she was inviting Anna to come and do. But Elsa had looked _really_ nice, with her butt pushed up by the high heels she had been wearing, and her skin all nice and pale and flawless and her butt wiggling from side to side a bit as Elsa got comfortable on the ledge she was resting on. And there was her pussy. That was hard to forget seeing, especially when Elsa had spread her legs apart as far as they could go, demonstrating just how easy it would be for a man to come in and start taking her royal body.  
  
Anna was sure that she looked as nice as her sister did. Especially with how her ass got showed off. People always seemed to be spanking Anna’s butt, while Elsa only occasionally got herself paddled. Surely that meant Anna had the superior bottom, if people wanted to pay so much attention to it. And even if that wasn’t the case, it still felt good.  
  
And even up top, where they were actually wearing clothes, Anna thought she looked almost as good as Elsa. And the difference was only because Elsa cheated by using her magic to make herself all sparkly and shining.  
  
Although Anna had to admit that obviously whichever sister was cumming was the one who looked better at the moment. Like Elsa was right now. Anna wasn’t sure which hole Elsa was getting fucked in, but the _wonderful_ look of pleasure that was washing over her face was so pure and amazing that Anna felt a huge surge of love washing through her as she looked at Elsa.  
  
Now it was Anna’s turn to squeeze down on Elsa’s hand, letting the pale-haired girl know that her sister was right there for her, was holding on tight to her and wouldn’t ever let go. Anna knew from her own experience how comforting it could be to have someone to hold onto when the pleasure was washing through a woman’s body like it was to Elsa’s right now.  
  
And Anna kept on holding tightly to Elsa’s hand even as her ass kept on getting used. It still felt good. Anna had heard some of the maid gossiping about how painful they found anal sex, but both Anna and Elsa _loved_ getting fucked in the rear. And with how often they were fucked in the ass, guys loved fucking them in the rear as well. So it was a perfect match-up.  
  
Anna wondered how long the man behind her was going to last in her butt. He sure loved her rear, but could he keep it up for much longer? It already felt like he had been inside of her forever, and he had to cum sooner or later. Or, at least, sooner or later the other patrons would haul him away so that they could get a turn at Anna.  
  
Heh, and that had actually happened once before. At least, Anna was pretty sure that was what all the muffled shouting and scuffling had meant. And why the man who had been fucking her had vanished without cumming, only to be replaced by a different cock a few minutes later.  
  
Well, with any luck the man currently using her would get to cum soon. And Anna really, _really_ hoped that he would cum soon, too. Her ass felt great as it was getting fucked, obviously. But it could feel a lot better with some semen inside of it.  
  
Anna decided to help the process along a bit. She squeezed down as tight as she could around the man’s cock. And Anna could apply quite a bit of pressure. Not enough to actually stop the man from fucking her, but he sure did slow down a lot as he was using her. But Anna was sure that he was loving what he was feeling. After all, his grip on her was still so _tight_ as he fucked and used her.  
  
And then, finally, he came. And Anna _loved_ what she got to feel. She moaned, feeling the semen shooting deep inside of her, _so_ deep, and making her feel so good. It was even hotter than the man’s shaft had been, and it was traveling farther inside of her then he had ever managed to reach. Anna moaned, head hanging down as she felt her asshole get flooded with semen.  
  
For as big as the man had felt inside of Anna, he sure didn’t cum much. Maybe he had already gotten his balls drained today by his wife or something. Whatever the reason was, it still meant that Anna’s cumshot was over too quickly. She only got three spurts of semen shot inside of her.  
  
Anna frowned and shook her head, making her braid fall off of her back and dangle down towards the floor. She idly put it back up as she felt the man pull out of her. Well, with any luck, the next man would have been saving his semen up for longer. And he could make Anna a properly stuffed slut.  
  
“How many are you on, Anna?” Elsa asked, a tone of contentment filling her voice.  
  
“One in my ass, one in my pussy,” Anna said, keeping her voice low. “Both cumming inside. How about you?”  
  
“I’m on,” Elsa started to say, and then cut herself off. A large smile slowly spread across her face and Anna watched her sister push back against the wall. “Oh wow.” Elsa closed her eyes. “He’s been saving up a _lot_. I think my entire butt is covered.”  
  
“Lucky,” Anna moaned in envy. “I’m not nearly as covered as I want to be.”  
  
“Good things come to those who wait,” Elsa said distractedly.  
  
Anna wondered if she was getting fucked again already. Her sister was a pretty big slut! Unlike Anna, who was pure and virtuous in all matters, obviously. Hah.  
  
And speaking of that, there was another cock entering her pussy as the man who had been fucking her ass pulled away. Anna sighed in contentment, once more getting to feel the wonderful sensation of her pussy getting spread out and wrapped around a stranger’s cock. It was _great_.  
  
Anna started rocking back and forth as she got fucked, the shaft sliding in and out of her. Her wet walls easily separated in front of it, and there was nothing slowing it down as the man on the other side of the wall used the pussy of the princess of Arendelle. Nothing at all stopping him from burying his entire cock inside of her. And it was _great_.  
  
“Yes,” Anna hissed, feeling the pleasure starting to rise up inside of her again, growing higher and higher as she got used. “Yes, yes, please, fuck me. Fuck the both of us.” She reached over and grabbed Elsa’s hand. “We _need_ to get fucked so, so badly, right sis?”  
  
Elsa nodded, her eyes closed and her face drawn up in an expression of pure bliss. Anna stared at her sister’s reflection and smiled.  
  
Sometimes, Anna wondered what it would be like to be pressed right up against Elsa as the two of them got fucked. She knew that the two of them had such amazing reactions when they got fucked. And wouldn’t it be even better if they were pressed up against each other close enough that every single little twitch and gasp would be written on the other sister’s face as clear as day? And to feel the vibrations traveling through each other’s bodies as men slammed into them from behind? Anna thought that would really be something special. She had just never been able to think of a way to do it without letting people know that Anna and Elsa were the girls _doing_ it. But if she ever could…  
  
Well, it was something to think about later. When Anna actually _could_ think. Because right now, coherent thoughts of any kind were really, really hard to form. The man fucking Anna’s pussy was making her feel so good, and Anna was rocking back and forth against him, feeling his shaft stretching her out and stirring her up.  
  
“Fuck my pussy,” Anna whispered, as Elsa said something similar. The sisters voices wove around each other, in something that would have been very sweet to hear had either of them been aware that they were doing it, or if there was someone else to hear. “Fuck my slutty pussy with your big cock. Fuck me harder, fill me up with your cock. Fill me up with your cum.”  
  
It was a well-practiced refrain. Anna said something similar every time she came to the club. And, astoundingly enough, people gave her what she wanted even though they couldn’t hear her talking. They were giving her so much. And it felt so good.  
  
Anna wondered how the man fucking her was going to cum. Was he going to cum inside of her pussy? On her butt? Covering her crotch? Painting her thighs? There were so many wonderful ways he could coat Anna with his semen. She was looking forward to finding out what way he would use her royal body.  
  
And then Anna got an extra surprise. After just a few strokes, in and out, the man pulled out of her pussy. Anna’s eyes opened wide, and she whined in protest. What was happening? How could he just _leave_ her like this? Didn’t he know how wet and needy Anna was?  
  
Then the unseen man slid into Anna’s ass. Anna moaned in happiness, feeling so _glad_ that her third fuck of the night wasn’t over almost as soon as it had begun. This unseen man was going to _properly_ use her.  
  
And he did. He made Anna into a wreck, fucking her ass for a few strokes before pulling out and sliding into her pussy. Anna was left panting and gasping, sweat rolling down her face as she got fucked. Her fingers grabbed onto the padded ledge she was resting on, squeezing down tightly as her holes squeezed down tightly around the cock that was sliding in and out of her pussy.  
  
The bindings around her ankles kept Anna from rocking back and forth as much as she would have liked to. She was just held down too much, unless she wanted to slide out through the hole she was in. And that could create quite a few more problems than it would solve.  
  
Even if Anna thought that, as good as this in and out, hole switching action was, getting _two_ cocks in her at once would feel even better. Oh, or maybe even three. Oh, or even more! Anna thought that while it would be great to be pressed against Elsa’s body as the two of them got fucked, it would also be great to be pressed up against a man’s body as she got fucked. Or pressed against two men, her slim, pale, beautiful body getting stuffed with a cock in her ass and inside her pussy.  
  
If only there was a way to make that happen that wouldn’t involve letting people know that she was Princess Anna. Maybe… some kind of mask? It would need to be a half-mask, since Anna would want to talk… no, that _wouldn’t_ be a good idea. But she’d still want to drink and suck cocks and do all sorts of things.  
  
Yes, Anna thought that being naked except for a mask and then getting… what was the word? Gangbanged? Yes, that would be great.  
  
And, of course, she’d invite Elsa along as well. Elsa was the one who had told Anna about this place, so it would only be fair that Anna would return the favor. And Anna _knew_ that Elsa would love getting to come to a place like this. Who _wouldn’t_ love the thought of getting gangbanged by anonymous strangers, her holes spread open and stuffed with the cock of men she had never met before? A crazy person, that was who.  
  
Anna nodded, glad that she was seeing things so clearly. And she was still getting fucked, a pink haze settling over her mind as the man behind her kept on fucking her. And playing with her butt, his fingers skillfully gliding across Anna’s still-sore butt. Anna hissed through her teeth, her body tensing up and going slack as she got toyed with. How _was_ this man so good? Had he been here before? Was there someone else he practiced on?  
  
Anna supposed she’d never get an answer. And she didn’t need one, if she got to keep on feeling this good. Her… third, she was pretty sure it was her third orgasm, was welling up inside of her, growing closer and closer to the surface.  
  
And Anna could tell that it was going to be a good one. Not that Anna had ever had a _bad_ orgasm. But she could still feel it growing inside of her, filling her up more and more, until it was impossible for Anna to think of anything but the pleasure she was feeling, that was filling up her entire body.  
  
Anna breathed heavily, rocking back and forth as much as she could. It felt so _good_ to have the man fucking her, both her pussy and her ass getting stretched out as the unknown, unseen man used her for his own pleasure. Any minute now, she was going to cum from the wonderful sensations pouring out from her lower set of holes.  
  
A big smile spread across Anna’s face as she pushed herself back and forth. She was helping her orgasm along by playing with her breasts through her green evening dress. She was touching her breasts in exactly the right way, the way guaranteed to make her feel great.  
  
Well, of course it should. It was her own body, after all. If Anna didn’t know how she liked to have her boobs played with, who would? Actually, she knew how she liked to touch herself and she was _still_ the only person who touched her breasts. She really should find someone else to do it. After all, if having a cock inside of her felt so much better than her finger felt, then surely having someone else touching her breasts would feel even better than doing it on her own. That made sense, right?  
  
Anna hoped it would still make sense even after she stopped feeling so good and close to an orgasm. But right now, she just needed to focus on the cock thrusting in and out of her pussy, and the occasional brush against her ass and her clit. And that was _more_ than enough to focus Anna’s attention _really closely_.  
  
The thrusting into Anna’s holes sped up, and the man was staying inside her pussy and her ass for a longer time before switching. Anna was sure that he was getting close to his own orgasm. Wouldn’t that be fun? The two of them cumming at the same time, even though neither of them knew who was on the other side of the wall.  
  
Anna’s panting grew ragged as her entire body tensed up. She was about to cum. She was almost there. She just needed a little bit more….  
  
Anna got what she needed when she lightly pinched her nipples. She gasped, her head snapping backwards as yet another orgasm washed through her. She clenched down tightly around the dick inside of her pussy, feeling the hot, hard shaft pressing against her wet, _aching_ folds.  
  
Moaning filled the small room Anna and Elsa were both in as the two sisters had simultaneous orgasms. They looked at each other in the mirror, and they both loved what they saw. Both their own reflections and that of their sister.  
  
Anna shook and moaned as she came. It felt great, just as good as any of Anna’s previous orgasms. She smiled widely, feeling the wonderful, wonderful pleasure coursing through her.  
  
And the man behind her was cumming as well. At least three people were orgasming, and Anna hoped that whoever was fucking Elsa was cumming as well. That way as many people as possible could get to feel good at the same time.  
  
The man pulled out of Anna after the first jet of semen landed inside of her pussy. Anna cooed and wiggled around as she felt the backs of her thighs start to get covered with semen. It felt so hot and _sticky_ as she got covered, and Anna loved the feeling.   
  
The man came a _lot_. Anna could feel at least five distinct jets of cum, plus there was the earlier one inside of her pussy. It felt so good, and Anna made all kind of lewd, nonsensical noises as she felt herself getting covered, her skin coated with a thick load of white semen.  
  
Right next to her, Elsa was making some pretty similar sounds. The two of them weren’t showing a single sign of royal dignity as they got fucked. They were just beasts, reveling in the moment as they were used and fucked and made to feel so good as strangers used them.  
  
It didn’t last nearly as long as Anna would have liked. She would have wanted it to last forever, obviously. But even five or ten minutes would have been nice. Instead, her orgasm didn’t last any longer than it normally did, and the man didn’t shoot enough semen on her to let her revel in the feeling for more than thirty seconds or so. Of course, she still got to feel the semen sliding down her legs, so that was still pretty good. Not as good as it could have been, but Anna knew she shouldn’t whine. After all, look at what she was already getting!  
  
Anna sighed, and propped herself up on her elbows. She was getting thirsty, even though she was just laying there. Stretching out one hand, she was just able to hook her fingers around the edge of the cart that stood off to one side. Pulling it towards her, she poured herself a mug of water. As she did so, she wiggled her hips from side to side, wondering why it was taking so long for the next man to use her.  
  
“Ah,” Anna said, partly in satisfaction from draining a cup of water and partly from having another man grab hold of her hips and rub his dick against her butt. “You want some of this, Elsa?”  
  
Anna wasn’t certain if she was referring to the water or to the man fucking her. Either way, Elsa nodded. Anna pushed the cart around her body, jutting out from the wall, and then towards Elsa.   
  
She snorted in amusement, watching Elsa furrow her brow as she picked up a mug of her own. A thin layer of frost appeared on the outside of the mug, and Anna knew that her sister had just gotten a significantly colder drink than she herself had gotten.  
  
Oh well, it wasn’t as if the two of them were here to compete over who had the better drink. They were here to _share_ in how wonderful it felt to get their bodies used by strange men.  
  
Which was happening again as a man slid into Anna’s ass. She moaned, feeling him thrusting into her. He was a bit rough, though that was more his thrusts into her than how he was treating the rest of her butt. Not like the first man who had used her ass. Anna’s rear still tingled a bit as she felt the remnants of the pain running through her body. She wondered how many more times she was going to get spanked tonight.  
  
And how many times Elsa was going to get spanked. How many people would come close to committing lese majesty with the royal buttocks? Anna grinned a bit at the thought. There was only going to be one way to find out. And that was going to be the most enjoyable way of all.  
  
Anna started pushing backwards against the man thrusting into her ass. He felt good. He felt _really_ good, and Anna wanted to feel more of his cock thrusting into her.  
  
The man helpfully obliged her, driving his dick deep inside of her. Anna grunted, rocking back and forth as she felt the dick claiming her. Fucking felt so good. Why had she waited so long to discover how good it felt to have men inside of her? She should have been doing this ages ago.  
  
Anna moaned, feeling arousal leaking out of her pussy as her ass was claimed. It was so _good_. And she wasn’t the only girl feeling good, either. Elsa had to be feeling just as great.  
  
Her reflection certainly was. Elsa wore the expression that Anna only ever saw here in this club. The slightly guilty, very happy, very red expression on Elsa’s face was something that Anna had to _treasure_.  
  
There was a fairly similar expression on Anna’s own face, she could tell. And why not? This was the kind of pleasure the sisters didn’t get anywhere else in the world. They should treasure it as much as they could, for as long as they could.  
  
As the thrusts from the man behind her drove into Anna’s ass, her jolting gaze was driven around the rest of the room. It was a nice enough room, almost at the level of the bedrooms in the palace. Anna wondered what the rest of the club looked like. She had never seen any part of it but this one room. And from the outside, along the street, there wasn’t any sign that this was anything but a house.  
  
How many people knew what went on inside this club? Anna just flat out didn’t know how many men fucked her and her sister every time they came here. It could be half the male population of Arendelle, which it certainly felt like sometimes. Or maybe it was only half a dozen men at most, who took plenty of time to rest and recover before they went back in for another round with the royal holes. Anna wondered, sometimes, just how many men had left their semen inside of her pussy before she even found someone she was interested in, let alone actually started getting… adventurous with.  
  
Anna and Elsa really were sluts, weren’t they? That wasn’t a _new_ revelation to Anna, but it was still one that sent a tingle through her. A tingle that combined with the feeling she was getting in her ass as the man behind her fucked her rear over and over again. They were probably the two biggest sluts of Arendelle, and almost nobody knew about them and what they got up to.  
  
Anna giggled at the thought. Elsa glanced at her and smiled. Anna could see her sister jolting back and forth as the man behind her fucked whatever hole he was using.  
  
“Thank you for coming down here with me, Anna,” Elsa said quietly, reaching over blindly and grabbing Anna’s hand. Her grip was cool and firm. “It’s always so much better to do this with you than it is to do by myself.”  
  
Anna nodded. She knew exactly where Elsa was coming from. Getting treated like this, like a whore, over and over again by so many strangers was made all the better by knowing that her beloved older sister was right there with her.  
  
Sometimes, Anna wondered if their mother had shared similar tastes. And if she was still alive, if she would have joined her daughters in doing this. That was quite a thought. One mother and two daughters, acting out their slutty desires for a crowd of men. Mm, the thought made Anna tingle.  
  
And leak. More arousal was running out of her and running down her thighs. And Anna was sure that even more was dropping onto the floor. She was glad that she didn’t have to clean that up. That all she had to think about was the cock moving in and out of her ass, stretching her out as the man roughly thrust back and forth.  
  
It felt good. Anna panted for breath as she felt her orgasm slowly rising up inside of her. Assuming the man didn’t cum too soon, Anna was going to cum from getting fucked in the ass again.  
  
Wait, what was she talking about? Of _course_ she was going to cum from getting fucked in the ass again. The only question was if her next orgasm was going to be from this stranger or if she would have to wait a while for it to happen. Either way, Anna’s tight, hot butthole was going to push her over the edge into a climax at least one more time tonight.  
  
And her pussy was going to do the same. Anna might have been fucked a lot already, and have had plenty of men use her holes. But Anna wasn’t nearly satisfied yet. She still needed a whole lot more before she would feel satisfied. And so would her sister. The two of them were going to get fucked and fucked and fucked and then fucked some more and it would feel so _good_ by the time they were done.  
  
Anna would even put fifty-fifty odds on the two of them being able to walk when the club was finally done using them. But just limply laying on the padded boards they were on, as they slowly recovered and talked about how great this had been was also more than enjoyable. Yep, Anna didn’t see any way for the night to end that she wouldn’t completely and utterly enjoy to the very last drop.  
  
She rocked back against the man fucking her rear, her toes curling inside the high heels she wore. Anna was so turned on, and her body was mostly moving on instinct now, rocking back and forth all on its own as she got fucked. But even if her brain was feeling too scattered to properly think, her body knew exactly what to do. It had happened to her so many times before, after all. And always in this exact position. Experience let Anna rock back and forth and squeeze down around the man automatically, her brain barely engaged in the action at all as she got her ass fucked.  
  
Anna was playing with her boobs again. And so was Elsa. The two sisters glanced at each other in the mirror and smiled as they watched the other entertain themselves. They both looked so happy, and Anna was so _glad_ to get to spend time like this with her sister. Especially when what they were doing felt good.  
  
When it felt so, so good. Anna gasped and shivered, feeling the arousal rising up inside of her. It was growing higher and higher, and the man behind her was still using the same rough, forceful thrusts. Yes, Anna was sure that shew as going to cum from getting her ass fucked, any minute now.  
  
And after that, there would be another orgasm. And another and another and another. Anna was going to get _fucked_ and used and treated like a cumdump by these men. And it was going to feel so good, and Anna was going to enjoy every second of it.  
  
“Yes,” Anna moaned, the thoughts filling her mind pushing her along to an orgasm just like her hands on her boobs and the dick in her ass were. “Yes, I’m almost there.” She shivered, and pushed backwards. “Yes, fuck me, fuck my ass, I want it so badly.”  
  
“Breed my cunt,” Elsa moaned right next to her. “Stuff my pussy full of semen. Put a bastard on the throne. I don’t care, just so long as you keep on fucking me.”  
  
The voices of the two sisters joined together as they moaned out their desires. They were both getting used in the crudest, basest way either of them could imagine. And they both loved it so much.  
  
And Anna loved her sister. That thought, increasingly disjointed and fragmented, filled Anna’s mind as she felt her orgasm rising up inside of her. Any second now, she was going to cum, and she and Elsa would share another great moment, side by side with each other.  
  
It would be wonderful. They would both enjoy it to the fullest, and then they would get to do it again. And again. And again.  
  
Anna was sure that the night was still young, and the two royal sisters were going to enjoy every drop of pleasure that they could, side by side. Just like they should.

*******

It had been a while since someone had fucked her. At least, Anna thought it had been a while. Time was feeling a bit hazy right now, as her tired mind rode through a wonderful pink fog that made it so _hard_ to focus on anything but how nice her body felt.  
  
But really, shouldn’t someone be fucking her by now? It had been… Anna wasn’t sure how long it had been since that cock had slid out of her ass. At least long enough hat there was no reason that someone shouldn’t be fucking her.  
  
Anna slowly turned her head to look at Elsa. There was a faint frown on her sister’s face as well. Was she not getting fucked, either?  
  
“Hey,” Anna moaned, her voice feeling a bit raspy. Her hand groped for the water cart, but the pitcher was as dry as a bone. “Isn’t there anyone still there?”  
  
Anna felt _good_. She felt very good, although it was a different kind of good than she had started the night with. Now, the edge had been taken off of her pleasure, and she was also starting to feel a touch tired. But just because she wasn’t as filled with energy as she had been was no reason that her slutty body couldn’t still take cock.  
  
Frowning, Anna tried to turn around to get a good look behind her. But that both took a lot more energy than Anna really felt like using, and would have needed quite a bit of flexibility, since the hole was pretty narrow and Anna’s ankles were still cuffed to the bottom of the wall.  
  
They were still cuffed, right? Anna gave an experimental kick, and lifted her leg quite a ways up before the soreness in her thighs stopped her from going any higher. The realization of what that meant dawned on Anna.  
  
It wasn’t still night outside. It wasn’t even early morning. The sun had to be above the roofs of Arendelle and looking down at the city.  
  
Anna only knew it was mid-morning because that was when they were supposed to be let out of the wall. And she only ‘knew’ it in the haziest sense possible. Anna just felt so _good_, it was hard to think about anything besides the warm feeling inside of her. And the warm semen inside of her.  
  
Anna didn’t know how many men had used her pussy or her ass. And she knew that Elsa didn’t have the slightest clue how many men had used her own royal body, either. Just that it had been a _lot_. That so many men had fucked the two of them, pounding into their holes, stretching their bodies out and molding the shape of cock into their very souls.  
  
And it had felt so good. Anna didn’t know how many times she had cum any more than she knew how many men had fucked her. Just that, again, it was a lot. Anna wasn’t even able to stand upright on her own. She was only managing it because she was leaning against Elsa. And Elsa was only standing up because she was leaning against Anna.  
  
Anna looked at herself in the mirror. Man, she looked like a mess. Elsa looked like a mess as well. Semen was _still_ dripping out of both of their holes. The queen and the princess had only been standing here for a minute, but there was already a small pool of white cum forming underneath them, in between their feet.  
  
And that was just the cum that wasn’t staying on them. There was a whole lot more that was caked onto Anna’s and Elsa’s skin. Below their navels and above their knees, the two sisters were coated with semen. It was almost solid, and sticking to them, making its presence felt every time one of them tried to move.  
  
Anna was kind of surprised to see that her stomach wasn’t bulging outwards from all of the semen that had been pumped into her. She felt _stuffed_, both her pussy and ass filled with cum from who knew how many dicks. And then even more had been added. It was a minor miracle she wasn’t tasting semen, it had been pumped so deep inside of her. And Anna had enjoyed every single second of it.  
  
“That was great,” Anna said tiredly, leaning a head against Elsa’s shoulder. “That was really, really great.”  
  
“Yeah,” Elsa said, nodding in satisfaction. “For a while there, I wasn’t sure if I was going to stay conscious, or if I was going to faint from how good it felt.”  
  
Elsa snapped her fingers again, and the bottom half of her dress shimmered into view, wrapping around her legs and hiding the evidence of just how slutty Elsa had been all night long. Anna was left to do the much more difficult task of bending over enough to pull her dress up.  
  
It took a very long, careful time before Anna’s dress was brought back into place. Her legs were _stiff_. It would be a long, slow walk back to the palace. And the hooded robes the two sisters would be wearing would attract attention, even in the back streets they would be taking.  
  
But that was a small price to pay for what they had gotten in exchange. Anna took a deep breath, feeling the wonderful, _wonderful_ feeling flowing through her. Getting fucked in a wall like this was something that just couldn’t be beat.  
  
Sure, Anna’s holes were feeling stretched beyond belief, molded around the shapes of the dicks that had used her over and over again. Sure, Anna was _filthy_, and needed a bath drawn as soon as she returned to the palace. Sure, the day was slowly passing, and the two of them had yet to do a single thing besides get fucked. Sure, Elsa was in the exact same state.  
  
But who cared? The sisters felt _good_. They felt so, so good.  
  
And, in a week or so, they’d feel this way again. Anna smiled as she thought about it. Drawing her hood up, she glanced at her sister. Elsa wore a contented, tired smile on her face, and caught Anna’s eye. And then she smiled back at her sister.  
  
Anna’s and Elsa’s hands sought each other out. Wrapping their fingers around each other, they opened the door and stepped out into the club. Anna blinked at the bright light flooding her eyes. And it wasn’t even as if the sun was shining down into the alley.  
  
Well, again, who cared? Anna and Elsa had spent a wonderful evening together. And night. And morning. Getting fucked over and over again like a pair of perverted sluts. And it had been so much fun.  
  
It was good, Anna thought as the two of them unsteadily tottered through the city, that they shared each other’s interests to such a great extent. It was really, really good.  
  
After all, what else were sisters for?


	2. Chapter 2

  
Anna shivered in excitement as she slid through the hole. It always felt so _good_ to come down here to the club and have a night of… _fun_. Yeah, that was one word for it.  
  
She glanced off to the side and saw her sister getting comfortable as well. Elsa looked even more turned on than she was. Which was quite the feat, since Anna could feel herself _dripping_ already. She had been thinking about this trip all day and now that it was actually _happening_, well, she thought she was going to cum just from the slightest touch.  
  
Anna frowned a bit as she wiggled around, trying to get her feet pressed up against the wall in the right spot for the cuffs to engage and trap her in place. She knew she was providing a nice show for whoever was on the other side of the wall, her bare butt wiggling around and her legs spread. And, of course, there was the fact that she was wearing high heels to make her ass look just that much better.  
  
Anna found the right spot for first one ankle and then the other. She shivered, feeling the magically made cuffs wrapping around her ankles. She was trapped here for the duration now. There was no getting out for her. Or for her sister.  
  
“Oh,” Elsa moaned, her voice rich and sultry as she closed her eyes. She turned her head to smile at her sister. “Thanks for coming down with me to this, Anna.”  
  
“As if I would miss it,” Anna said with a giggle, reaching over and grabbing Elsa’s hand. “This is going to be _so_ much fun.”  
  
Elsa nodded. Anna looked at her sister and smiled, shaking her head. If Elsa wanted to keep the fact that the Queen and the Princess of Arendelle were coming down to a fetish club to get anonymously fucked a couple of times a week, then she probably shouldn’t be wearing her crown, even if they had left the castle underneath hooded cloaks. Well, it _did_ make it kind of hot to see Elsa looking regal from the waist up.  
  
And like a slut from the waist down. Not that Anna could actually see Elsa from the waist down, since the wall was in the way, blocking off the lower halves of each of them from view and exposing them to whoever was on the other side of the wall.  
  
“How many men do you think are going to fuck us tonight?” Anna asked, resting her chin on her hands and resting her hands on the small ledge that ran underneath her body for support. “A dozen each?”  
  
“Oh, I hope so,” Elsa said, shivering with a lustful look in her eyes. “I’ve been feeling so _worked up_ ever since I got out of bed. It’s going to take a lot of men to properly scratch my itch.”  
  
Anna nodded in full agreement. She could feel the red-hot heat inside of her, spreading through every corner of her body. It had already been distracting during the day when she had plenty of other things to focus on. But now that she was _here_, half-naked and exposing her royal body to the rest of the club, it was so much more than that.  
  
Anna’s nipples were pressing against the inside of her green dress and she rocked back and forth a bit, feeling them shifting around and rubbing against the fabric. That felt nice. It felt even better when she reached down and grabbed them, just like Elsa was doing.  
  
But something that would feel even _better_ would be to have a dick inside of her. What was taking so long? Didn’t the men of the club know that there were some horny sluts over here who wanted their holes stuffed with the cocks of strangers? It was time for them to get with the program!  
  
Even as Anna thought that, a pair of large hands grabbed her hips. She moaned in happiness, a smile appearing on her face as she pushed herself back as much as she could against the hands. Oh yes, yes, yes, some stranger, somebody who she was _never_ going to see was going to fuck her. It was about time.  
  
The same thing was happening to Elsa. The sisters exchanged happy smiles as their lower halves got thoroughly felt up. Anna shivered, feeling the sensitive tingles running through her as the hands thoroughly explored her ass and pussy and thighs. Had this man fucked her before? Had he left loads of semen inside of Anna’s pussy and ass before, or sprayed them against her skin? Or was this his very first time getting a go at a royal body? Anna had no idea and knew that she never would.  
  
And it didn’t _matter_. He still had a stiff dick and he was still going to shove it inside of Anna and fuck her good and hard. She wiggled around, waiting for it to happen. He could see the arousal dripping out of her, right? Proof of how much Anna _needed_ a cock inside of her, thrusting away?  
  
Especially now that Anna could feel the man’s cock rubbing against her, getting ready to slide in. She closed her eyes and pushed back against him, ready for it. _More_ than ready for it. She _needed_ it, just like she needed food or drink. She was so horny and the only thing that was going to satisfy her was a cock inside of her. She needed _this guy’s_ dick, right the hell now. He could see it, couldn’t he? The arousal that was running down Anna’s thighs and dripping out of her lewd pussy?  
  
Apparently he did. He slid inside of Anna, his cock going deeper and deeper inside of her. Anna moaned in happiness, feeling her pussy getting forced open by the dick. Oh _yes_, this was what she had been waiting for.  
  
It was what Elsa had been waiting for as well. And she was enjoying it just as much as Anna was. Her head was thrown back, her pale blonde hair swinging from side to side in its braid as another stranger entered her. It was a hot sight, one that Anna enjoyed seeing. Whether by looking directly at her sister or at the reflection of both of them in the mirror that ran along the entire wall of the room they were in.  
  
“Fuck yes,” Elsa said softly, her head dropping forward. “Oh yes, it feels so good, Anna.”  
  
“I know,” Anna replied. “Doesn’t it always?”  
  
Elsa nodded at that and smiled. Because it always _did_ feel good. Neither of the sisters had ever had a bad time at the club. They had _always_ enjoyed themselves, getting fucked and fucked and fucked by strangers and left sloppy, dripping messes at the end, stuffed with cum and blissed out on orgasms.  
  
The man was thrusting away inside of her, sliding back and forth over and over again. It felt nice, really, _really_ nice. Anna moaned, feeling her inner walls getting spread apart as the man kept on fucking her. She loved it and pushed back against him, feeling the shaft moving around inside of her. And the hands that were still on her, mostly grabbing at her butt and squeezing it.  
  
Anna reached down and freed her breasts from the dress. She wanted to be able to _actually_ feel her fingers on her sensitive mounds, kneading and squeezing them and adding to the wonderful sensations that were filling her up.  
  
Anna’s nipples were _stiff_. Super stiff and they felt super good as she rubbed them. Anna moaned at that and then did it again. And all the while, she was getting fucked from behind. She could feel the force of the thrusts rocking her forward over and over again as she kept on getting fucked and used.  
  
Just like her sister was. Anna could see that Elsa was jolting forward as well, about three times every two seconds. Proof of how hard she was getting fucked. How she was getting fucked like the slut she was, and enjoying every single second of it. It was so _hot_.  
  
It got even hotter when Anna looked at her reflection in the mirror. There she was, a hot slut getting fucked _hard_. Right next to another hot slut (even hotter than her, Anna had to admit.) Both of them were obviously loving every minute of this as they got used and fucked and groped by strangers. The looks of passion on their faces were hot, hot enough that even if they had been strangers, just seeing them would have gotten Anna turned on. With what was _actually_ happening? It was even better.  
  
“Cock feels so good,” Anna moaned, squeezing down as tightly as she could around the shaft inside of her. “It’s just the best.”  
Although there were one or two things that could make it even better. Like the hands that were groping her, squeezing her butt, drawing her cheeks apart and them pushing them back together. That was pretty good as well. It was more than good, really. It was _amazing_.  
  
“A-Anna?” Elsa asked, her face flushed as she turned to look at her sister. “I,” she swallowed, “I have something I need to tell you.”  
  
“What is it?” Anna moaned, her voice dripping with lust as she kept on getting fucked.   
  
“You know the maiden tea we’ve been drinking?” Elsa was panting with arousal by now, moaning and gasping in between every word.  
  
Anna nodded. The tea might not keep her and Elsa as _maidens_, but it sure did keep them from getting pregnant.  
  
“It’s been expired tea for the past two weeks,” Elsa admitted, looking away from her sister. “I’m sorry, but it’s not doing us any good.”  
  
Two weeks? Anna and Elsa had come down to the club half a dozen times in the past fourteen days! That would mean-  
  
Anna’s hands flashed down to her stomach, rubbing at it. She couldn’t _feel_ a baby bump there yet, and part of her knew that she wouldn’t. And the rest of her knew that she would soon.  
  
“Please forgive me, Anna,” Elsa said, looking a strange mix of turned on and unhappy. “I know I shouldn’t have done this to you without telling you, but the thought of you being pregnant right alongside me, knocked up by these strangers, it’s just so-!” She shivered.  
  
“No, no, I get it,” Anna said, deciding that now was the perfect time to give voice to some things that she had only ever thought about. “I know how hot it is to imagine the two of us pregnant.”  
  
“You mean you don’t blame me?” Elsa asked, sounding shocked to her very core. “I thought you were going to hate me for getting you impregnated by strangers without your knowledge.”  
  
“How could I ever hate you, Elsa?” Anna asked, shaking her head back and forth. “Especially over something so _hot_?”  
  
‘Really?” Elsa asked, her tone quickly rising into a happy squeak. “You mean it?”  
  
“Of course I do,” Anna said, nodding her head. “The two of us, the entire royal family of the kingdom, getting fucked and bred like a pair of animals, how couldn’t I love that idea?” She shivered, pushing back against the man fucking her. “I just didn’t say it because I was worried about the royal dignity if we showed up to court looking like a pair of bred bitches.”  
  
“But we already are,” Elsa moaned in happiness, reaching out and grabbing Anna’s hand. “That’s what we are now, horny sluts who get knocked up by strangers. And it feels so good, sister!”  
  
Anna nodded. She had already been enjoying her time here. But now, with the knowledge that she was _pregnant_, that she had been pregnant for the past two weeks or so, how could she _not_ love this sensation? In fact, it was enough to make her cum!  
  
Anna shivered and shook, squeezing down on Elsa’s hand as she came. Her sister squeezed right back, the two of them moaning out their lust and enjoyment as they came together. It was amazing, Anna was a pregnant slut who was cumming as she got fucked again. And in the months to come, she was going to get even _more_ pregnant and get fucked even more! It was perfect, a wonderful, amazing sensation that she _loved_.  
  
“I love you, Elsa,” Anna moaned, as the pleasure of her orgasm died down inside of her a bit. “I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too, Anna,” Elsa said, wiping some sweat from her brow. “You’re the best sister in the whole world.”  
  
Both Anna and Elsa wiggled closer to each other. Then Anna planted a chaste kiss on her sister’s forehead. Elsa returned the favor, even as the two of them kept on getting screwed by unknown strangers again and again.  
  
“I wonder how many people have bred us since the tea stopped working,” Anna wondered out loud, rocking back against the dick using her. “How many people have pumped their hot, sticky cum deep inside of us since we became fertile.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Elsa admitted, shaking her head. “But since I switched it out last Monday and it loses its effects after three days, then I’d say…” she paused to try and figure out the answer. “Oh, I don’t care! Maybe fifty men for each of us?”  
  
That sounded about right. Of course, given how lost Anna could get in the lustful haze that built up inside of her when she was here at the gloryhole, she could also believe that five hundred men had fucked her and her alone since she became fertile.  
  
Five, fifty or a hundred, it didn’t matter too much. Because Anna and Elsa were both certainly pregnant by now. They had taken far too much cum inside of them, sprayed around their pussies and slathered on their walls for there to be any other option. They were both bred bitches now, the Queen and the Princess both knocked up by strangers and they were going to be showing the results of that in just a few months.  
  
Anna whimpered in arousal at the thought. It was such an _enticing_ one, an idea that sent a shiver straight through her as she considered walking around, showing off her pregnant belly to everyone. There wouldn’t be a way to hide it. Everyone would know that someone had fucked both her and Elsa. But they wouldn’t know how _many_ people had fucked the two of them, or how _often_ they had been fucked.  
  
It was just the one man so far for today, but that was going to change soon. He had been fucking Anna for long enough that he couldn’t possibly last for much longer. He was going to cum and Anna was going to get _another_ load of potent cum sprayed deep inside of her. She moaned at the thought and pushed herself backwards against the man. She wanted it. She wanted it _now_.  
  
And Anna got it. Her fingers dug into the board she was laying on as she felt the man start to pump his thick, sticky cum deep inside of her wet, waiting folds. And it was just as good as Anna wanted it to be. She moaned, eyes rolling in their sockets as she rocked back against the man.  
  
There was a _lot_ of it. Anna could feel it shooting deep inside of her, covering her inner walls with it and there was still more coming. A _lot_ more. She gasped, her entire body twitching as she got to feel the wonderful sensation of being creampied.  
  
It felt like all of Anna’s pussy was covered with cum now. That there was nothing inside of her _but_ semen, that there had to be a small waterfall of it pouring out of her. And what would it feel like when Anna had _actually_ gotten fucked enough to feel like that? Well, it would just feel even _better_.  
  
Anna giggled and pushed back against the man, even as he pulled out of her. She pouted a bit at that, but then another pair of hands were grabbing onto her. She smiled at that, waiting for him to decide what hole he was going to be using.  
  
“Oh, did you just get your cunt filled with cream?” Elsa asked, her voice dripping arousal. “Did it feel good?”  
  
“It felt _great_, of course,” Anna replied, smiling at her sister’s reflection. “Why wouldn’t it?”  
  
Elsa opened her mouth to reply. But all that came out from her lips was a long, low moan. It was obvious what was happening. The Queen of Arendelle was getting stuffed with cum by one of her subjects. And she was enjoying it just as much as her little sister had when it had happened to her.  
  
Any further thoughts on that were cut off as Anna felt the new man’s cock pressing against her. Pressing against her _ass_. Well, that was up for grabs, just like her pussy was. If her hands had been free to reach through the wall, Anna would have spread her cheeks apart so that he would have better access.  
  
Even as is, he still managed it. Anna could feel the tip of his dick resting against her asshole. And then he was sliding inside of her. It felt _great_ and Anna moaned in happiness, feeling her tighter hole getting forced open, stretched open and made to stay that way by the man’s cock. It wasn’t a very thick cock, but so what? It still felt _great_ inside of Anna and she loved it and wanted more.  
  
And that was exactly what she got. The man started thrusting into her ass, going _really_ fast and hard. And he started to spank her on top of that. Anna squealed, feeling her rear blossom in hot pain. Pain that mixed with the pleasure of getting fucked and made her feel so good that there was no question of Anna objecting to what was happening to her.  
  
“He’s inside my ass,” Anna moaned, looking at her sister. “He’s fucking my ass and he’s spanking me.”  
  
“And it feels good, doesn’t it?” Elsa moaned, reaching over and grabbing Anna’s upper arm. “You love being treated like that.”  
  
Well, Anna could hardly lie to her sister. She nodded, knowing that Elsa was saying the truth. Anna _did_ love getting treated roughly and her ass might not be as sensitive as her pussy, but she could still cum from getting fucked in it.  
  
“He pulled out and came on my pussy,” Elsa said. “Wish he had cum inside of me.” She smiled. “It’s always better to have a nice thick load of cum inside of you than out, right?”  
  
Anna nodded. It was getting a bit hard to talk properly, like she had been trained to. Given that there was this _cock_ and these _hands_ on her, making her feel so weak and submissive and hot. But she did her best to fight through it and focused on what her sister was saying.  
  
“After all,” Anna said, gasping, “maybe you’re not pregnant yet. He should have pumped it deep inside of you, to make sure.”  
  
Elsa nodded. A shiver ran through her and Anna felt happy over the thought that she had just made her wonderful older sister feel a bit more turned on. Hopefully just as turned on as Anna was feeling herself as she kept on getting fucked.  
  
Anna wondered how many people were waiting behind this man. How many men were going to fuck her and her sister, over and over again, before the night was over? A ton, she hoped. The first orgasm had felt great, but it hadn’t been _enough_. Anna still needed more. More orgasms, more cum and more cocks. And, of course, spending more time with her beloved sister. That would be _wonderful_.  
  
“He’s going in, so far in,” Elsa moaned, her head sinking down until it was pressed right up against the board supporting her. “And he’s so _thick_.” She really looked like a royal slut right now as she got fucked. “How can someone be so big?”  
  
Anna wondered just what her sister was feeling. There sure was something to be said for big cocks plundering their holes. And, over time, Anna and Elsa had gotten stretched out enough to _take_ those big cocks. But there was also something to be said for smaller dicks that wouldn’t require so much accommodation.  
  
Well, Elsa was obviously enjoying what was happening to her and that was enough for Anna. She let her sister get back to being fucked while Anna focused on getting fucked in her ass. She wondered where this guy was going to cum. It wasn’t as if there was a wrong choice, after all. Except if he decided not to cum on her. That would just be _terrible_. But anywhere else on her body was fair game and something that Anna would thoroughly enjoy.  
  
“Doesn’t it feel nice to get bred?” Anna asked, looking at her and Elsa’s reflections in the mirror as they got fucked. “Doesn’t it feel nice to be properly fucked like a slut? Thank you, Elsa,” she continued, not giving her sister a chance to speak as the torrent of words fell from her lips. “This feels so _good_ and knowing that you made it so that I can get knocked up makes it even better!”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Elsa moaned, rocking back and forth as well, being just as much of a slut as her sister was. “I knew it would feel good, knowing we’re getting knocked up as we’re getting fucked. But I didn’t think it would have felt this good. Thank you for doing this with me, Anna.”  
  
The two sisters hugged as well as they were able to, with the restraints on their movements. Then they collapsed and focused on how they were getting fucked, which felt even better now that they had voiced their love for each other and for getting fucked (two very different kinds of love, that were still joining together to make something wonderful.)  
  
The man inside of Anna’s rear wasn’t letting up or slowing down. He was still fucking her with just as much brute force and energy as he ever had. And spanking her as well. Anna moaned, feeling his hands landing on her ass again and again. It hurt, it hurt a _lot_ but she didn’t want him to stop. He should just keep on going, keep on punishing Anna for whatever he thought she had done wrong and leave her with a red, stinging ass and another load of cum on her.  
  
Anna could feel her second orgasm rising up inside of her. It was still going to take a while to happen, but she could _tell_ that it was going to, eventually. And she was _so_ looking forward to it eventually arriving. Because she knew how wonderful it would be to have an anal orgasm. Or any kind of orgasm, really. Anna wasn’t picky.  
  
And after that, there would be another man. And another and another and another. Anna was going to get fucked like the slut she so obviously was. Like the _pregnant_, knocked up slut she was. Alongside her sister slut. What a wonderful, _wonderful_ thought. Anna shivered happily at the thought and then kept on getting fucked. She wasn’t anywhere close to being done just yet.  
  
And neither was the man. Anna couldn’t hear any of the sounds he was making through the wall but she knew that he _had_ to be breathing heavily from fucking her so fast for so long. Just so long as he could keep it up until he plastered the insides of her asshole white, that was fine with her!  
  
Anna bit her lip as she felt the pleasure growing and growing. Arousal was still leaking out of her pussy, mixed in with the cum that her first man had left inside of her. But there was still a _lot_ of cum inside of her. And even more was going to be added to her as the night went on, she just knew it. After all, how else should sluts (_pregnant _sluts, part of her mind reminded herself) be treated? They were just there to be stuffed with cum all night long.  
  
Anna’s feet jerked around, not moving a bit in the cuffs that were keeping her ankles pressed up against the wall. Her entire body was twitching, really, with the deep, _deep_ desire to thrash around and let the wonderful energy building and building inside of her come out and be free. She was just so _horny_.  
  
At least she was going to get some relief _very_ soon. Any second now, in fact. Anna could feel the orgasm building up inside of her. She was right on the brink of cumming, it was just going to take a little bit more and-  
  
The man pulled out of her. Anna’s eyes went wide in betrayal as she felt her lust already start to ebb. She grabbed at her breasts, desperate to get just a little bit more sensation, just the small amount she would need to tip her over the edge.  
  
And she got it, though not in the manner she was expecting to. Instead of playing with her boobs, it was the cum landing on her sore ass and untouched thighs that pushed her over the edge. Anna gasped, jerking forward a few inches as she felt rope after rope of hot semen landing on her large, soft butt. Her _stinging_ butt, the ass that still felt sore from how it had been treated just a few seconds ago.  
  
And it was still enough to push Anna over the edge. She collapsed, arms dangling down to the floor and drool leaking out of her mouth as she came. She could feel the pleasure rushing through her once again, making her feel wonderful as she came. It was one of the oddest orgasms she had ever gotten, cumming from being cummed on, but Anna was _not_ going to question it. She was orgasming, that was what mattered.  
  
“It’s good,” Anna moaned, her words so distorted by the pleasure and the fact that she was face down on the board it was a miracle that even Elsa could understand her. “It feels so good.”  
  
“Cumming always does,” Elsa said happily. “And I think I’m going to cum too!”  
  
Anna forced her head up to look at her sister. Elsa sure _looked_ like she was about to cum alright. The expression on her face as she rocked back and forth said that whoever was fucking her was doing a very good job of it. Although Elsa’s hands on her breasts as she kneaded and played with them, pinching her nipples, probably had something to do with it as well.  
  
It was nice to watch her pregnant sister cum. Elsa looked so _happy_ as she came, as the pleasure washed over her just like it had to Anna twice already. The look of ecstasy on her face was beautiful to behold and a sight that Anna just couldn’t get tired of.  
  
Although she could get distracted. By, say, the third man of the evening taking up a position behind her and starting to fuck her. That would do the trick. Anna shivered as she felt his cock pressing against her pussy. Oh good. Her ass was still feeling a bit sore and stretched from the ruthless pounding it had recovered. But her wet, waiting pussy was _more_ than ready to get fucked _hard_.  
  
“Come on in,” Anna said, giggling a bit. “I’m ready for you, big boy.”  
  
And she was. The man slid into her without any problems at all, the cum and arousal from the previous man easing his slide inside. Anna shivered as he went deeper and deeper in, until he hit her cervix. That was as far in as he could go. And there was a _lot_ of him inside. Anna couldn’t wait for him to _properly_ start fucking her, ramming into her over and over and giving her what she _needed_.  
  
Just like most of the men who fucked Anna, he didn’t spend a lot of time taking it slow and being considerate. Instead, he just started to _fuck_ her, fuck her like she deserved to be fucked. It was _great_ and Anna was so _happy_ with how she was being treated, as nothing more than a fertile cunt for a man to fuck and then drop a load of cum into. It sent shivers all through her as she considered it.  
  
“Oh, playing with my ass as you fuck my pussy?” Elsa asked, sounding happily intrigued. “Go on ahead, stud.”  
  
Anna looked at Elsa and Elsa looked back at her. They were both smiling as they got fucked. And why not? This was the _perfect_ situation for both of them. Getting fucked hard, getting fucked deep, getting fucked and fucked and fucked. It was amazing.  
  
The man had a tight hold on Anna’s hips, not playing with her ass for once. Well, that just let him fuck her even harder, sending jolts through her entire body as he slammed into her. Anna was just fine with that and hoped that he was enjoying himself. His rock hard cock sure said he was.  
  
Anna loved doing this. And she loved doing this with her sister. And she loved the thought that over the next few months, things were going to be getting better and better as the pregnancy took hold in both of their bodies.  
  
She was going to have to do something nice for Elsa to properly say thank you for the wonderful gift her sister had given her.  
  
***Eight Months Later*  
**  
Anna moaned as the dick slammed into her. It had been almost a year now since she and Elsa had started coming down to the club and she _still_ wasn’t tired of it. How could she be, when it felt this good to be fucked?  
  
And it felt _very_ good to be fucked. Better than Anna would have thought possible. She had thought she had gotten horny before, but now, when she was _actually_ feeling the rush of pregnancy hormones flowing through her body? Anna knew what horniness meant. It meant a burning, aching desire to get fucked and bred and creampied, every hour of every day.  
  
Both Elsa and Anna were _very_ pregnant now. They were both probably going to give birth in a week or two. Anna wasn’t looking forward to the pain of that, but she _was_ looking forward to having a beautiful baby boy or girl to hold in her arms and love and tend to. And a niece or nephew as well.  
  
Anna couldn’t get fucked in her usual position anymore. Her belly was much too large for that. Instead, she was laying flat on her back, her legs lifted up and cuffed to the wall three feet or so above her head. And spread apart, of course, so that there was nothing hiding her pussy or her ass. And to put her hugely pregnant belly on display.  
  
Anna and Elsa were both halfway through the wall now. Just far enough through to show off their hugely pregnant bellies, the large swell showing what the men who had been fucking them for the past year had done to them. And to let the swollen tummies get touched, of course. It seemed that everyone who fucked the royal family also wanted to touch their bellies. Anna and Elsa had shared thoughts on how much the men talked about what they had done, if they were bragging and debating over which one of them had been the one to knock up the unknown sluts on the far side of the wall.  
  
There were other effects on their bodies besides the obvious bellies. Both Elsa and Anna’s hips had widened. If they weren’t reduced to a waddle from the size of their bellies, they would have been putting quite a bit of strut into their step, even more than Elsa already did.  
  
And there were their breasts, of course. They were large and full of milk. Constantly full of milk, actually. Anna could admit that she had a made a mistake in draining her breasts twice a day. For some reason, that just encouraged her body to make _more_ milk. And she had also made a mistake in masturbating as she made milk, so that her body now associated being milked with feeling good.  
  
Anna shivered and reached up, grabbing her large breasts. They felt _good_ underneath her hands. She moaned, feeling the soft flesh sliding around and sending hot tingles all through her body. Her breasts were feeling full. They were feeling very, very full, so full of hot, warm milk. She shivered, her fingers sliding up to tweak her nipples. Oh that felt _good_.  
  
So much of this felt good, actually. Getting fucked. Being pregnant. Had she already said that getting fucked felt good? Because it did. It really, _really_ did.  
  
And Elsa and Anna were getting fucked just as hard as they ever had been. Just because they were very pregnant and about to give birth in a handful of days was no reason for them not to keep on getting used and fucked by any of the strangers on the other side of the wall.  
  
There was one problem with this position. Anna couldn’t really see the mirror from where she was. Flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling, she’d need to really strain herself just to get a disorientating look at herself upside down. No, it was better to just focus on the cock moving in and out of her.  
  
And on her sister, of course. Elsa looked even more beautiful and erotic than she ever had before, getting fucked flat on her back, her huge belly jiggling as an unknown man slammed into her over and over again. There was a look of blissful, radiant happiness on her face, one that really struck a chord with Anna. She was so lucky to have a good sister like Elsa. Someone so close to her that she shared so many interests with.  
  
Like getting fucked _hard_. Anna moaned, feeling the cock inside of her ramming back and forth, over and over again as the unknown, unseen man held onto her thighs and forced his cock deep inside of Anna’s wet pussy. It felt wonderful, just the absolute _best_. Anna let out a slutty moan, feeling her pregnant pussy getting opened up as she got split apart by the thick cock.  
  
It was the third one tonight. The first one had been inside of her ass (somewhat harder to get into these days, with how Anna was forced to get fucked on her back) but the second one had stirred her pussy up, sending the most delightful kind of pleasure rushing all through Anna’s body. And both of them had cum inside of Anna, leaving her with both of her lower holes filled up with warm, sticky semen. She hoped that this man would do the same. It was always such a _fun_ experience to feel a river of cum sliding out of her holes and onto the ground, put inside of her by so many guys, going one after another, all of them intent on fucking the anonymous slut behind the wall.  
  
The anonymous, _pregnant_ slut. Anna couldn’t forget that. Literally, she couldn’t. Her huge belly was a constant reminder of what she had done and what she was going to do, sooner or later. She reached down and cradled it, running her hands over it until they hit the wall that was separating her body in two.  
  
“Is it kicking?” Elsa asked, turning her head to look at Anna.  
  
“No,” Anna said, returning the look and admiring Elsa’s naked upper body. How fair was it that Elsa both got the more beautiful body _and_ magical powers? Well, at least she never objected to Anna admiring her. “Just thinking about how happy I am.”  
  
Both the queen and the princess were naked. Elsa hadn’t gone quite as overboard as Anna had in milking herself, but she was still productive enough that in a place like this, anything she wore over her breasts would just get soaked through. So it was easier to just strip down completely naked as soon as they arrived.  
  
Actually, both Anna and Elsa had stripped down naked up at the palace, before putting on their hooded cloaks. They had made the journey down to the club wearing nothing but their boots and their cloaks. And the cloaks had barely been able to be drawn over their bulging bellies, so the two of them had shown off their legs to the people of Arendelle. Quite scandalous and they had been chased by whispers the entire way.  
  
Which was one of the reasons that both of them had been so _wet_ by the time they finally arrived at the club. Knowing that people had been staring at them the entire way, whispering about the sluts that were showing off their bred bodies, how could both of the sisters _not_ get excited by that?  
  
It had been a good thing that there had already been noise on the far side of the wall, showing that people were there and waiting to use the two of them. Otherwise, both Elsa and Anna would have started touching themselves then and there, they were so horny and turned on from the mile-long walk down from the palace.  
  
And now they were getting _fucked_ and it felt so very good. Anna felt like she was melting in happiness as the unseen cock kept thrusting into her over and over again, spreading her apart and stirring her up, making her feel better than she really would have thought was possible.  
  
And there just _had_ to be plenty more cocks waiting to use her. Anna smiled and licked her lips at that, wondering just how good she would feel by the time she was done. And how much of a mess she would look like as well.  
  
That her lower holes would be absolutely covered in cum and leaking semen wasn’t even in question. But her upper half? Well, Anna’s boobs were feeling pretty full already and she wouldn’t at all be surprised if she started leaking milk before the night was done. And then there was her makeup.  
  
Anna had put on just a bit of makeup. The kind that would probably start running if she worked up a sweat, which she was already doing. Anna was looking forward to admiring herself and Elsa in the mirror when the night was over, staring at a pair of thoroughly fucked and used pregnant sluts.  
  
That would be something nice to look forward to eventually. But right _now_, something even better was happening. Anna shivered, squeezing down as tightly as she could around the cock inside of her. It was pressing against her inner walls and sending the best kind of pleasure surging through her as it slid in and out of her.  
  
“Come on, fuck me harder,” Anna moaned. “Don’t you want to fuck this pregnant slut into the ground?”  
  
Anna wondered sometimes how many repeat customers she had. Well, not _customers_, because she had never seen a single penny from all of this. But she still wondered how many of the men on the other side had fucked her before. And even if they had fucked her more than once a night, pounding into her over and over again, making her beg and squeak and moan and do all _kinds_ of things as she let herself be used as their sex toy.  
  
And if she had ever gotten fucked by anyone she knew. There was the staff at the castle. Did they pass through the gates at the end of their shifts and come down here, ready to relax after a hard day’s work by fucking a pair of unknown sluts? Anna kind of hoped they did. It would put _such_ a deliciously erotic twist on everything if the people who washed her clothes and served her food had also claimed her and Elsa’s pussy and ass over and over again.  
  
Well, whoever was on the other side of the wall, Anna hoped that they were enjoying themselves. And how couldn’t they be, with four fine holes to choose from?  
  
Anna moaned, feeling her orgasm coming on as she got fucked. She was going to cum for the fourth time tonight. And she was just getting started. When the pregnancy hormones got her horny, they got her _horny_. Anna _really_ needed to be fucked hard, to be used over and over again by these men, to be made to cum until she couldn’t think anymore. And then, once that was done, she’d be able to calm down as much as she had ever managed in the past few months.  
  
“I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum, you’re going to make me cum,” Anna moaned, her words undercut by Elsa’s slutty moaning as her older sister got fucked right next to her. “Make me cum, _please_.”  
  
And then Anna came. She was helped in that by how she squeezed her breasts, sending two jets of milk shooting up into the air before they came splattering down on her breasts. She didn’t care where, exactly, the orgasm had come from. The important thing was that she was cumming and that it was _amazing_.  
  
And it really was amazing. Anna shook on the slab she was laying on, moaning, her legs trying to kick in their restraints as she felt the pleasure washing through her like a tsunami. And it kept on coming, for what had to be a good thirty seconds before she finally sank back down.  
  
It was hard to tell if the man fucking Anna knew that she had cum. He certainly didn’t act like it and kept on fucking the pregnant slut. Not that Anna _minded_. It felt so good to get fucked straight through an orgasm. Really, who could feel bad over something like that when it felt so good? She smiled to herself and started to touch herself again as the man kept on fucking her.  
  
Elsa was getting fucked just as thoroughly, right next to her. It was nice to see the queen rocking back and forth as a cock plunged in and out of her pussy or her ass. Not as nice as it felt to actually get fucked, of course, but Anna was quite willing to take a bit more stimulation as she watched her sister getting used like that.  
  
“You know,” Elsa said wistfully, “once we give birth, we won’t be able to do this for a while.”  
  
“I know,” Anna said, feeling a bit sad over the thought of not being to have herself get used by strangers for hours at a time. “But that will just make it that much sweeter when we _can_ come back down here.”  
  
Elsa smiled at her and reached over, taking Anna’s hand. Anna squeezed the hand and let her head rest against the pillow that the club had provided for her to rest on. And then let her pussy get used, over and over again by whoever it was that was in between her legs.  
  
Whoever he was, he was really digging into Anna’s thighs as he held onto them. He was probably going to leave red marks on her skin by the time he was done. That thought made Anna smile. It was always nice to have something to show for her all of her time spent in here. Especially since, for such a long time (or at least it _felt_ like a long time) she hadn’t been able to get spanked. It had been _fun_ to have a man turning her ass red as he fucked her! But with her on the back, it just wasn’t going to work out. Oh well!  
  
The man came. Anna moaned, feeling her pussy getting filled with cum. With _more_ cum, at least, since there was already so much inside of her. And it still felt nice, the heat spreading through her body, out from her crotch. So nice and warm. She giggled and rubbing her boobs, squeezing them a bit as she felt the pleasure seeping through her.  
  
Then the man pulled out and Anna was left alone and empty and needy and waiting. But not waiting for very long, thankfully. Almost immediately, another cock was replacing the one that had just used her, sliding into her cum-filled ass. It felt nice. And it felt even better when the man reached down and rubbed Anna’s clit.  
  
That felt a lot more than nice, really. It felt _great_. Anna moaned like the slut she was as she felt the pleasure rocking through her. And it was a pretty _rare_ pleasure, all things considered. Not nearly enough men paid attention to her clit when they were fucking her. And it wasn’t like Anna could rub it herself. It wasn’t exactly a _problem_, given how good she could feel from just having a dick moving in and out of either one of her holes, but it was a _very_ nice extra.  
  
And the man even kept it up as he started to properly fuck Anna’s ass, sliding in and out of it at a steady pace that made her feel _wonderful_ as she squeezed as tightly down around it as she could. She moaned, reaching up to play with her huge, leaking breasts as her ass got filled with a dick for the second time today.  
  
“Someone giving you what you need, Anna?” Elsa asked, her voice wavering every second as she was undoubtedly fucked by a man as well.  
  
“What I need and so much more,” Anna said with a smile, almost stretching like a cat as she got screwed. “It just feels so _nice_ to have a man who knows how to treat an anonymous slut, you know?”  
  
Elsa nodded. Of course she knew. Neither one of them had ever made a trip down here without the other. They had both been fucked and used over and over again by so many men. They both knew just how their lewd bodies liked to be treated.  
  
“This guy is inside of my pussy right now,” Elsa said. “And he’s going at it like, well, I can’t- oh!”  
  
Any further description of what was happening to Elsa was cut off as she obviously came. Her eyes crossed and she let out a moan loud enough it was a miracle that she wasn’t heard in the next room. Then a big smile appeared on her face and her entire body shook.  
  
It wasn’t exactly a smile of happiness. It was more a smile of lust, as the queen of Arendelle had a huge orgasm run through her, one that left her weak and shaking and completely robbed her of her ability to talk. And Anna noticed that droplets of milk were appearing on her breasts as she came. Yep, Elsa might not have trained her boobs like Anna had trained hers, but it was still obvious how much she was enjoying herself with what was happening to her.  
  
And Anna was enjoying herself as well. She had cum so recently it would take a while before she came again. But that didn’t mean that Anna wasn’t enjoying the long road to her orgasm as she got fucked. She could feel the pleasure slowly building up inside of her as the man kept on steadily thrusting in and out of her. She just hoped that she would cum before he did. It was probably a pretty safe bet. Anna _was_ a slut who had gotten trained to love cock, after all.  
  
And she was really loving this cock. It wasn’t the thickest she had ever felt. It wasn’t even as thick as most of the cocks that had used her. But it was surprisingly long and was reaching _deep_ inside of Anna’s ass. She moaned and shifted around, feeling it driving into her rear over and over again. What a _lovely_ feeling.  
  
She cradled her belly, feeling the baby moving around inside of her. It wasn’t the most pleasant feeling in the world, but it would have to be a whole lot worse than it was actually being for Anna to not be capable of enjoying herself.  
  
“Fuck my ass,” Anna moaned, turning her head to stare at her sister. “Elsa, he’s fucking my ass so _deeply_.”  
  
“And it feels so good, doesn’t it, slut?” Elsa asked, her voice ragged with lust. “Feeling that dick rocking back and forth inside of you, making you cum?”  
  
“Cock _always_ makes me cum,” Anna said, nodding in agreement. “Just like it always makes you cum.”  
  
Anna and Elsa shared a smile at that. It was completely true, after all. Both of them were absolute sluts who were addicted to getting fucked by anonymous men. And they probably always would be that kind of slut, who just needed something so big and hard using them and filling them and stretching them.  
  
The man was still paying attention to Anna’s clit. That was making her feel _nice_ as he rubbed it in a circle. He was even using just the right amount of pressure. Not so much that it turned into pain and not so little that Anna couldn’t properly feel it. He sure knew how to use a woman’s body to make both of them feel good, Anna thought with a grin. How nice of him.  
  
Anna’s orgasm was rising closer and closer to the surface. The muscles in her thighs were starting to twitch and jerk around as the pleasure built up inside of her. Her breathing, already labored from the weight resting on top of her, started to turn into sharp pants as she felt the long cock going deep inside of her, as deep as it possibly could.  
  
Anna’s mind was starting to fray underneath the pleasure, just like it always did. Her thoughts sped around, landing on subjects for a few, brief seconds before going on to something else, never sticking in one place for long enough to properly run through everything that she was thinking about.  
  
How many more men were waiting to use her and Elsa? Where were they going to fuck her? Where would the cum on her? What about when it was time to return home? They were going to need to support one another, wouldn’t they? Because both of them were so pregnant and worn out that neither one would be able to properly walk.  
  
Was this guy going to cum on her pregnant stomach, the part of it that he could see? A lot of guys had and Anna had always enjoyed that. Or would he cum inside of her or cover her thighs or-  
  
And then even those fragmented thoughts were driven out of Anna’s head as the man pressed down on her clit. Anna squirmed around on the slab, gasping and whining, not able to think of anything but the pleasure that was racing through her. White spots flickered on and off in front of her eyes and she was gasping as her heart thudded in her chest.  
  
And it wasn’t even an orgasm. Not quite, but it had brought Anna _really_ close to one. She was just going to need a little bit more and then she would have cum for the… she couldn’t remember how many times she had cum already tonight. And did it matter? The point was that she was feeling great and she was going to be cumming again soon and then again after that and again and again and again until she was left feeling just flat out _wonderful_.  
  
Anna knew that there was a goofy smile on her face as she waited for that to happen. And who cared? The only person who could see her right now was Elsa. And Elsa was not only her beloved and loving sister, she had also made plenty of goofy expressions while getting fucked as well. She was in _no_ position to throw stones about how Anna might look.  
  
And the pleasure was still building inside of her, faster than even the man’s thrusts. Helped along by Anna exploring her body, feeling it giving against her and sending fun little sparkles through her, running straight up into her brain where they exploded. She pinched her nipples and then moved her hands down a bit, kneading and milking her breasts.  
  
Milk ran down her curves, sliding along her skin. Anna shivered at the feeling and did it again. It felt _nice_ and she really enjoyed it. Really, _really_ enjoyed it. She gasped as she rocked back and forth as much as she could. Which wasn’t a lot, given how she was hugely pregnant and her legs were locked in place, but she still managed it at least a _bit_.  
  
Anna was panting and moaning, barely able to think of anything but her own building pleasure. And what an _amazing_ bit of pleasure it was. It was going to be a good orgasm. All orgasms were good, of course, but she could tell that this was going to be an _amazing_ orgasm. Any second now, she was going to cum and it would be wonderful and there would be so much, much, much-  
  
And then Anna came. It was just as good as she had been hoping that it would be. The pleasure spread through her, filling her up, making her _melt_, not a single bone or muscle left in her body as it filled her up. She loved it, loved the joy, the electric tingle that was spreading through her. She panted, meaningless babble falling from her lips as she tried to let everyone around (or at least Elsa) know just how good she was feeling and how happy she was to feel so good.  
  
And the man was still fucking her, making the orgasm even better and last even longer inside of her. Her head rolled around from side to side as she tried to think of anything at all. But the only thing she _could_ think of was that this had to be the very best day in her life. Just like all of the other days she had gone down to the gloryhole had been. And just like they always would be.  
  
Arousal was pouring out of Anna’s pussy, mixed in with the semen from the men who had fucked her. She shivered and squeezed down, both her pussy and her ass clenching. She wanted this feeling to last forever. Or at least for a few minutes more.  
  
It didn’t, but Anna wasn’t left in any shape to complain about it. Or to do much of anything as she happily burbled to herself as the shaft kept on pumping in and out of her ass and as her labia and clit were gently stroked by the man. She smiled widely and brainlessly, feeling the pleasure, that had shot down so low, starting to rise up inside of her again. It was _wonderful_.  
  
“That was an amazing orgasm to watch, Anna,” Elsa said from over on her hole. “You looked so happy.”  
  
“It was great,” Anna said, slurring her words together slightly as she tried to get her mind to focus. It didn’t happen very easily, but so what? There was nothing that Anna needed to be doing right now besides being a hole for the men to use over and over again. “You?” Anna swallowed and tried again. “Have you been cumming, Elsa?”  
  
“Of course I have,” Elsa said with a smile. “Who _couldn’t_ cum from getting treated like this?” She shivered happily. “It’s been so good. And I’m, I’m-.”  
  
Elsa started moaning as her next orgasm started to sweep over her. Anna watched her, entranced at the beautiful sight she was seeing. Her sister looked so _wonderful_ when she was cumming. It actually turned Anna on a bit to watch her sister looking like this. After all, Elsa and Anna were so close, why _wouldn’t_ they want to feel good about seeing the other feeling good? It was just logical, really.  
  
Of course, there were one or two other things that were turning Anna on as well. Like the long cock that was still hammering in and out of her ass. She wondered when he was going to cum. Soon, she hoped. Not because she wanted to get this over with or anything, she was feeling _far_ too good for that. But because she wanted to satisfy _everyone_ that was waiting to use her. And that was a long, _long_ list of people, as she well knew. There were just so many people who wanted a piece of her, to fuck and to use and then to leave.  
  
That thought sent another thrill through Anna as it came to her, just like it always did. Even though she was the royal princess and second in line to the throne, several times a week, people just used her as a sex toy without any consideration what so ever. She was just there to take their cocks, nothing more, nothing less. How could she _not_ get turned on by being treated like that? It just didn’t make sense for her not to enjoy that sort of thing.  
  
Anna smiled to herself as she reached up and played with her boobs. She was still leaking arousal in a steady stream, the clear liquid running down her thighs. It was such a lewd display, and Anna was looking forward to when the night ended and she would be able to stare at herself in the mirror and see just how much of a lewd display it really was.  
  
Not as much as she was looking forward to, well, everything else, though. Anna was _really_ enjoying herself. Just like she did every night and for the same reasons as usual. This was making her feel great as she got fucked. And fucked. And then fucked some more. And that it was next to Elsa was just the cheery on top!  
  
“Come on, you hung stud,” Anna whispered underneath her breath. “Don’t you want to fuck me? Don’t you want to cum inside Arendelle’s princess?”  
  
There was no way that the man could hear her through the wall. Anna and Elsa had both made sure that it was soundproofed so that there wasn’t the slightest chance of anyone finding out who the sluts were as they called out each other’s name and shared details about where they lived. Which was almost a pity, as Anna thought that Elsa would look great, tied down to her throne and used by the entire city. Oh well, that was a dream that could be indulged later, when Anna was forced into anal masturbation for the few weeks after she gave birth.  
  
Anna sighed in happiness. She was pregnant and next to her sister. She was pregnant and getting fucked by strangers. She was pregnant and an absolute _mess_. Could life get any better than this?  
  
Anna didn’t think so. She thought that she was happier right now than she had ever been in her entire life, getting to do something so fun with her sister. She wouldn’t be able to do it _again_ for a few weeks, but before summer came around, Anna knew that she and Elsa would be right back here, getting turned into sex toys all over again.  
  
Was there anything better than that in the entire world?


End file.
